The Feeling is Mutual, Nami-ya
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: The Captain of the Heart P. and the Navigator of StrawHats P. are currently in a relationship. Because they are not in the same pirate crew, FAREWELLS always comes in the end. One-Shot of Law x Nami, people!


**Hey guys! This is my sweet and first One Shot of One Piece!  
Of course, I do not own ONE PIECE. Oda is the genius one. :D**

This is a One Shot of Law X Nami. Please enjoy and no hates. I'm sensitive to scary comments. LOL. 

**_This story takes place when their goals in Dress Rosa is achieved; the Straw Hats Pirates and the Heart Pirates will go in their own ways. _**

Nami rolled her body and faced with a muscular man, sleeping beside her. Nami smiled as she looked at the surgeon's sleeping state. Yes, they are lovers. Soon, Law will be parting with her and it's painful to see that coming.

"Nami-ya." Law spoke which made the navigator flinched.

"You're awake?" Nami sighed. "Do you really have to leave today?"

Law shifted his body and looked at the ceiling. "Why don't you join us? That way, we'll be together. I can protect you like the way I protected you in Joker's attack."

Nami curled her body and gripped the sheets. "I can't. Without me guiding the Sunny-Go, the crew will end up in the middle of the nowhere. This is New World; a dangerous sea. They need me, Law. As a navigator, it's my job to guide them to a safe place."

"Then, we'll have to be separated." Law looked at Nami's eyes. "We can't do anything. I'm a captain in my crew and you're the navigator in your crew. We both have important roles in our ship."

Nami nodded. "Why can't your crew stay with us then? We're in an alliance!"

"That's not how it works, Nami-ya." Law said. "I'm still a Shikibukai. Once I have been ordered to obliterate your crew, I have to do it."

"Then quit being a Shikibukai!"

"Being a Shikibukai is also part of my plan. I will not destroy it."

Nami nodded sadly. She knew Law is always serious about things. He planned things thoroughly. She will not get in his way.

"Bare with me, Nami-ya." Law kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, protectively. "If I find One Piece, and be the Pirate King, I can easily steal you away."

Nami smiled. "Too bad, I'm going to make Luffy the Pirate King!"

"That's something we'll have to argue about later." Law smirked.

"Captain! The Straw Hats are done stocking their stuff!" Bepo knocked on the door. "It's time for Nami-san to leave."

Nami lazily sat up and wear her clothes, Law did the same. Before Nami could gripped the handle, Law pulled her wrist and gave her a squeeze. "Here." Nami looked at Law confusingly.

Law gave a vivre card. "This way, I can always find you."

Nami's eyes turned into glass. Tears fell one by one. "Law!" She embraced her lover tightly and felt him, returning the hug. "I'll miss you!" She sobs.

Law smiled and patted her head. "Me too."

"Hey, do you have a spare Den Den Mushi?" Nami looked at him, wiping away her tears.

Law broke the hug and and opened a drawer. "You can call my crew anytime, Nami-ya."

Nami nodded silently and accepted the den den mushi. She put the Den Den Mushi and the Vivre Card in her small pouch. She ran and wrapped her arms around Law's neck and kissed him. Law returned the kiss. It seems that neither of them are backing down. They broke the kiss and they gasp for air. Damn, it was passionate!

"As expected, you really are a great kisser, Nami-ya." Law snickered and made Nami blushed. "While we are separated, I don't want you to be doing this with another man."

"You'll never know whether I'm doing it or not." Nami teased.

"Oh? So you want to see me dragging another woman to my room?" Law smirked again. That smirk! Nami felt her insides burn and huffed.

She pouted. "Don't you dare!" Nami punched Law's chest lightly.

Law laughed silently and gave her one last kiss. "We're mutual then." He looked at the embarrassed navigator and find her very cute at the moment. He held Nami's hand and hold her tightly, not wanting her to let go.

Law and Nami walked down the hall way, heading to the exit. They were blinded by the bright light when they opened the metal door. They were greeted by the lively captain.

"What took you so long?" Luffy laughed. "Tra-guy! Were you eating Nami's tongue again?!"

"Wha-?!" Nami blushed. "Eating?!"

Law looked at the Straw Hat unbelievably.

"It's not eating, captain!" Usopp corrected. "It's kissing!"

"But I saw him putting it in his mouth!" Luffy made an innocent face. "Is it delicious?"

"He's hopeless." Usopp sighed.

"Can I taste it, Nami?" Luffy grinned.

Law's vein throbbed and felt Nami's hand slipping away. Nami raised her fist and beat up the clueless captain.

The Straw Hats are boarding the Sunny, Usopp dragging the poor beat up captain, leaving Nami and Law on the Submarine's deck.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Nami looked at him with sad eyes.

Law nodded and cupped her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her goodbye.

An arm popped out holding an envelope.

"Robin?" Nami looked at the arm and opened the envelope. She smiled and lend it to Law.

Law looked at the two developed photos and smirked. "I guess we've been spied last night."

"In a good way, though." Nami took one of the photos and kept it in her pouch. "I love you and good bye Law."

"The feeling is mutual, Nami-ya. I won't say good bye because I know we'll meet each other again soon." Law waved as he watched as Nami boarded their pirate ship and sailed away.

Bepo came out and stood beside his captain. "Why're you smiling captain? Your lover just sailed away."

"It's fine. We'll meet again soon." Law smiled as he looked at the photo in his hands. He went back to his room and place it on his night stand. "Get ready to leave!" The Heart Pirates cheered and busied themselves. Law closed the door behind him, leaving the photo with Nami and Law wrapped in the sheets, Law's arm took the role of Nami's pillow under her neck. Nami's head rested on Law's neck. Their free hands were on top of the sheets and were intertwined together. The both of them obviously loved each other, and the proof? They each had a smile on their face as they slept peacefully.

.

.

.

.

.

**I know this story is a bit... you know... something like that... LOL. **  
**There are not much LaNa stories in FF, so I figured I could write some. I have tons of stories about LaNa in my desktop but I'm having second thoughts of posting some on FF.**

.

.

.

**Please find it in your One Piece pride to read 'Welcome To New World Academy!' Yes, I love Nami. I want her to end up with someone, I don't care who; as long as it's either LAW/ZORO/KIDD/SANJI/LUFFY.  
I made WELCOME TO NEW WORLD ACADEMY, which is REVERSE HAREM. 5 guys, currently attracted to one girl? How sweet can it be?!**

R&R people! Thanks! 


End file.
